Coh'lhran
The coh'lhran are one of many sapient species on Zypvera. History Like the other sapient species of Zypvera, the coh'lhran were created by the Great Beings and placed on the planet. However, unlike the vast majority of beings many did not help in the construction of Felrickar and instantly moved on to create other settlements such as Fyrr, Ulkora and the aptly named Coh'lra. Subsequent to the construction of Fyrr, Ulkora and Coh'lra many coh'lhran moved back to Felrickar to help complete the megacity. After the construction the coh'lhran spent centuries developing their military, prompted by the sudden lock down of the caaldurin city, Drynr. The arrival of the Order of Mata Nui sparked a huge upset amongst the coh'lhran population, who wanted them to leave. Once the Order finally left the coh'lhran settled, however, the Order soon returned and in greater number. There was a tension between the Order and coh'lhran so it was recommended that they avoid each other as much as possible. While this segregation seemed to have worked for the most part the Order eventually tried to make peace between them. Despite their best attempts, the coh'lhran rejected any form of contact with the organisation. Many decades later an argument erupted between a group of coh'lhran and Order members in Karuga, soon escalating into a fight leaving several dead or injured on both sides. This event is what sparked an inevitable war between the two, however, the other species on the planet, most notably the hzezians, intervened and an uneasy truce was kept between them. The coh'lhran still remain weary of the Order's influence on the other species and have since forbidden any order member entry to Coh'lra, Fyrr or Ulkora. Shortly after the introduction of the negation fields in numerous cities across Zypvera a criminal group began to form based on the coh'lhran's hatred for the Order. This group eventually became known as the Coh Clan and rose to become one of Chroros Nui's most notorious gangs. Physiology Coh'lhran usually stand at the height of a Toa despite having a somewhat arched back. They tend to have fairly lean figures, males tending to be larger than females. They possess long, muscular tails, at the end of which are sharp spikes. They also sport spikes on their shoulders, often much smaller than the ones on their tails. Preferred armour schemes among the species tend to be black with any other colour. Powers and abilities Coh'lhran are a mining species at heart, and to match this heritage each member of the species has control of over stone, earth, magnetism, iron or lightning. Though they may not have the ability to control their element to the extent of a toa, their abilities are more potent and they have a very large store of elemental energy. Their tails allow them to channel their elemental energy through them, although many coh'lhran prefer the use of their hands. They possess hypersensitive hearing, allowing them to even single out sounds in the midst of others. The coh'lhran also possess the ability to enter an immobile state. In this state they cannot be moved by any outside physical force, however, upon entering this state the coh'lhran's senses are severely weakened and upon exiting they will be exhausted. They can only remain in such a state for short periods of time. Society and culture The coh'lhran have always been a very stubborn race, usually preferring to have things done quickly and efficiently. In spite of their impatient nature, they have been very good at controlling their temper. Coh'lhran have a deep mining heritage, making great use of their elemental abilities when digging for precious minerals. This has lead to their fairly uncommon nickname, the planet's pick. The coh'lhran are a very militarised species, exhibiting one of the most feared fighting forces on the planet. coh'lhran soldiers have an extensive knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and since the disbanding of the coh'lhran military many of its soldiers have become bounty hunters, mercenaries, thieves and thugs. Notable coh'lhran *Tysion Category:Earth Category:Magnetism Category:Lightning Category:Iron Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Stone Category:User:Rando07